


Christmas Confession

by berrynelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynelle/pseuds/berrynelle
Summary: Tom asked Y/N to go to a party but Y/N was feeling sick.
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Confession

**Author's Note:**

> made not during Christmas time but the idea just went in. any feedback is appreciated. ;)

“Of all days to be sick, it had to be today.” You told yourself as you got up from your bed and tried to get up, but you were too dizzy to even sit up straight from your bed.

It was the last day of shoot before the winter break and you had to be sick now.

You enjoyed coming to work as Tom’s hair and makeup person. You were not the only one though as this was your first time to work up close with a celebrity, so you were still under a mentor. Though you were still under training, you were sometimes left alone with Tom and you became quite close to him as the weeks went by.

Today, happened to be like one of those days that you’ll be working alone for Tom.

You did not have any time for being sick, as your mentor, Julie, is out of town for a wedding rehearsal.

You drank your paracetamol to try to ease your feeling, though you know that still pushing through the day you’ll not feel any better.

You went ahead to work, and Tom was his usual “Loki” in teasing you.

“My darling, you will join us later at the party, whether you like it or not.” He said which made you roll your eyes.

“I know, I know, but I’m just a mere human, I don’t think I’m welcome.” You answered back, trying to make yourself sound okay, a good thing you don’t look sickly on the outside yet.

Tom chuckled and said, “Of course, you’re more than welcome, I will need a slave for the night.”

“Oh, but of course, I should have known better, you only need me for such favors, well let me think about it.” You said back smiling as you were to get something, with your back turned on him.

You were startled as you turned around to see him standing so close to you and looking at you so seriously.

“I’m serious Y/N, not that I need a slave. I wanted you to come with us to the party. I wanted to be with you as a friend.” He said seriously.

You felt your cheeks turn red and not wanting him to notice you feeling unwell, you distanced yourself a bit from him as if to try to get something in relation to his costume, and said to him, “Sure, I will come with you later, if you have something for me. It’s Christmas after all.” You then turned around to wink.

“Sure, my love! I already have the thing prepared for you.” He winked back at you.

“Already excited my love.” You answered back winking again and went on ahead with your work.

The shoot took long, and you only had the chance to meet with Tom during lunch to give him his food and drink and you went back to the trailer to sleep.

However, sleeping only triggered the sick feeling inside of you. You felt colder and the winter air did not help. You tried getting up, but you were really dizzy and you fell back right to bed and you did not notice sleeping.

Tom finished his scene and is to get ready for the party later. He’s excited as he is to give a special gift to you. He felt really close with you recently and he felt that he wanted to try to take it to the next level with you but just did not know how to approach you.

Entering his trailer, he teased you with one of his usual antics, “Human, I have come home and I’ll need further assistance with the preparation for the party.”

He only heard you moan, and you were unable to further respond.

Tom noticed and went to check in on you. “What happened my love?” touching your cheek, he felt your temperature and concern was seen on his face. “You have a fever! Why didn’t you let me know?”

He took a small basin, put water in it, and took a towel to wipe your face and arms to try to make you feel refreshed. Good thing as well that he has a good supply of blankets inside, he brought it out for you to use.

He tried to see if he can cook up soup for you, but there were no available ingredients in the trailer, and decided to order up instead.

“I ordered soup darling. For now, I made tea for you. I hope this helps. Did you take your medicine yet my love?”

“Yes Tom, thank you, tea would be very helpful. I did take my medicine earlier as well. I’m sorry for the trouble.” You said as you tried to sit.

“Oh, no trouble my love! I would love to serve my human sometimes.” He answered, Loki style as he assisted you sitting up.

“I’m sorry I may not be able to join the party later. I don’t think I’m fit enough to party.” You apologized as you took a sip from the teacup.

“It’s okay Y/N. I understand. We can party here, just the two of us. I’ll let them know that we won’t be able to come.”

“No! I don’t want to stop you from anything! You don’t need to stop your social life just because I got sick or anything.”

Tom held you on your shoulders, looked deeply into your eyes, and said, “Y/N, I would rather stay here with you, make sure you’ll get better, than to party all night while my mind wanders here whether you’re doing okay or not. So, I’m staying here with you and I will take care of you.”

You blushed and looked away, “Okay fine. I won’t stop you from taking care of me. I just, I feel like I’m burdening you when I’m not supposed to. You’re special, I’m not, and I don’t want to-“

Tom pecked your lips which made your eyes widen.

“Y/N, never say you’re not special. You are to me. And I wanted to tell you this on Christmas day but I can’t wait any longer. I think I’m falling for you Y/N. I don’t know where this will lead to, but I want us to take this one day at a time. And I want to know you better. I’d like to ask if you’d want to date me? Because I would like to date you Y/N.”

You were taken aback by his confession. You never thought that he’d tell you this. Never have you imagined as well that he’d have feelings for you and that your relationship will take more that being friends.

Tom seems taken aback as well, with the tension being felt in the room, he cleared his throat and further said, “I’m serious Y/N. You don’t have to give me an answer right away. I know this is sudden but my feelings and intentions for you are true and I won’t be going anywhere. Well, I may be traveling a lot because of my career, but if you’ll give me an answer, my heart that I’m willing to offer, will stay with you wherever we may be.”

“I’m just shocked Tom. I never thought you’d feel that way for me nor will you see me more than your friend. Plus, the kiss kept on replaying on my mind, I got oblivious of the moment. I like you a lot Tom. I’m not sure how this new relationship we’re planning to start will go, but I think I’m willing to take a risk.” You answered back to him, making him smile.

“Y/N, I’m happy enough to have you here with me now. And I’m happy that you feel the same way as I do. As for the kiss,” he paused and went in closer to attempt to kiss you again which you took, smiling before his lips touched yours, this time, much more passionate, making you pull him closer to you, and him holding onto your back and the back of your head, to deepen the kiss.

You both stopped when someone knocked on the door. “Delivery for Tom Hiddleston!”. Catching both of your breaths, you both smiled as he said to you, “I’ll be back, my love. Let me take care of you for now, let’s make plans for the both of us once you get better.”


End file.
